So Cold
by Neko.Genkaku
Summary: In the bitter cold of the mountains of mother Russia, Lia's story begins. Will she become as cold as the storm that took the lives of her parents? This is part one of her story. Part two coming soon! Follow Lia on tumblr liasollus.tumblr. com


So cold. It hurts. "Mama…." A dusted white mitten reaches out to nudge a woman, pale white and cold, eyes barely open to the world. "Mama…" Another nudge and no response. Blue eyes look up and the woman in confusion. It's so cold. The same pair of blue eyes glances over to another figure not far from the woman, curled tight with its head on its knees. "Papa…Are you sleeping? Papa?" The small form removes its self from the woman's arms and crawls across the frozen wooden floor to her father.

The same mitten clad hands nudge the curled figure of her father. A nudge turns into frantic shaking. The figure slides sideways and onto the floor with a lifeless thud. Her eyes widen in horror and a scream erupts from her small chilled form. "Pa…Papa…." Tears slide down the little girls cheeks and soon begin to freeze, bringing a burning feeling to her cheeks. She begins to cry, her wails of pain echoing through the cold merciless mountains of Russia.

The small girls cries weren't left unheard. The crunch of snow and digging outside the small door of her home was soon heard. Her cries halted and she stares at the door in fear before going to hide in her still mothers arms. After an eternity, the digging stops and the door is forcefully opened letting pale light flood the small frozen room.

Loud thunks are heard as a group of three heavily clad men enter the home. One man moves to her fallen father giving a sigh in irritation. "This one's dead…"

The second man moves beside the first and looks at her father, a sense of recognition resting upon the man's cold features. "Shame. Rurik was a good man." The girl continues to watch on in fear, gripping her mother's arm, trying not to let her fear give her away.

The third man speaks. "Then where's Liliya?" They begin to search the small home, coming across the small girl and her mother.

"Emelrich, Liliya's over here…as well as little Lia. "

The one known as Emelrich came towards Lia and her mother and knelt down to touch her mother. "Liliya is still alive…barely." His hand went to touch Lia and she flinched. "Lia…look at me. It's Uncle Emelrich."

The girl, Lia, looks up at the man, her eyes red from mourning the loss of her father, and the terror of the unknown people. "Uncle….Emelrich..?" A small glimmer of hope entered the girls blue eyes upon seeing her neighbor. The one her father referred to as 'Uncle Emelrich'.

"That's right malen'kiy tsvetok." (1) The man pulled the girl from her mother, getting a bit of a fight in the process. "Come Lia, we will take you and your mother to get help." Lia whined and squirmed in protest wanting to be with her mother, who the second man had picked up and carried through the door.

"Such a loud child like your father." Mentioning her father only made the child squirm more and reach helplessly toward the home where his body lay and cry for him. The cries persisted until the child exhausted herself and fell asleep upon Emelrichs shoulder, barely hearing the hushed words around her as they eventually arrived at a small Convent. Lia's eyes cracked open in the warm brick building where they were greeted by a pair of very stern looking nuns. "Another Emelrich?! We can't possibly harbor anymore!" The first nun muttered out quickly.

"Sister, this is Liliya and her daughter Lia. Rurik has fallen to the freeze of the blizzard. It was so unexpected that many have lost their families." The First nun kept a stern expression on her face and spoke again. "We cannot hold them long. We have little room."

"Liliya is a beautiful young woman, and is sure to wed again soon after she recovers. " Came the voice of the man carrying her mother. The nun looked at the man, still stern but soon gave a curt nod. "Come this way. We will care for them until such a time comes, but no longer."

The small party followed after the nun, who scurried off into the church. They arrived at the infirmary and found a bed to lay her mother on. Liliya was barely breathing, clinging onto life. Lia squirmed to be with her mother again, and only then did Emelrich place her on the ground. Lia made it to her mother's side to hold her hand. "Mama…"

The second nun Scowled at Lia. "What a filthy child! Bringing more disease into our infirmary! Clean her up at once sister Yana. I will not tolerate filth in my convent."

The first nun, now known to be Sister Yana scooped up Lia, much to her dismay and carried her off to a distant room in the convent. Lia struggled and yelled for her mother as she was forcefully bathed and shoved into heavy scratchy clothing, so dull in color that Lia couldn't name it. "Now child, behave yourself and let your mother recover. You will see her soon." Sister Yana spoke quietly to Lia. The child's response was to nod. "Good. You must be hungry. Let's get you something to eat." Sister Yana stood and began to head toward the kitchen, Lia trying to keep up behind her.

They arrived in the small kitchen and Sister Yana placed Lia upon a stool and put a slice of bread and a small bowl of soup in front of her. Lia looked up at Sister Yana as she muttered with her hands pressed together. The Childs head tilted to the side in confusion. What was she doing?

Sister Yana's eyes opened and met Lia's gaze. "Do you not pray before you eat little one?" Lia shook her head. Neither her father, nor mother had ever done such a strange thing. "Would you like to learn?" Yet another nod from Lia. Sister Yana smiled and put her hands together. "First you do this, and then you bow your head." Lia followed the sister's example, and placed her small hands together and bowed her head. "Good, now we say grace. I'll say it this time okay?" Lia nodded quietly and closed her eyes, listening as the nun said grace so quietly. Sister Yana watched Lia eat and smiled. Soon the sister from earlier rushed into the room, whispering to sister Yana, causing Yana to glance at Lia with a look in her eyes that Lia couldn't quite place. Soon Lia was taken back to her mother and left alone with her.

She moved to her mother's side and held her still chilled hand. "Mama…" Two faded blue eyes met Lia's bright blue. "Lia…" Her mother whispered, struggling to grip her daughters' hand. "Lia… You're so far away…" Lia gripped her mother's hand tightly. "I'm right here mama."

Her mother struggled to smile. "Lia…My Lia…Be strong and-" Lia waited for what her mother was about to say. Nothing came from her mother's mouth, and her hand slipped from Lia's. A sense of horror washed over Lia as her eyes widened and tears formed in her eyes. She was alone now. Mother and father. Gone. Cries erupted once more from the small child at the loss of yet another parent to Russia's unforgiving cold. The unexpected storm had wiped out many who settled in the mountains, leaving many orphans in the care of relatives and the church. Most young women and girls entrusted to the church were raised to become Sisters in the convent. Lia was one of those girls, having been at the church since the age of four.

Six years spent in the stone church in which her mother died and Lia was left to grow up. Lia was not picking up on the ways of being a nun as well as her fellow female orphans. She often found herself sweeping the worship hall. Sister Anzhela Blamed Her parents for not raising her in religion to start with, yet, Sister Yana kept faith in Lia, and often took the time to assist Lia in her cleaning.

"Sister Yana…I don't think I'm meant to be a Nun…" Lia muttered whilst sweeping the floor of the worship hall again.

Sister Yana looked up from her dusting. "I don't know what other path for you to take Lia. Nearby villages only recently received assistance from the government. Even then they've only taken young boys. "Yana continued to speak. "You had such enthusiasm to learn about religion when you first came here. If it weren't for that, Sister Anzhela would have sent you to an orphanage long ago."

Lia frowned and continued to sweep. Six years and now the government was starting to move? She realized that her village was remote, but six years was too long. " Actually, I couldn't agree more with Lia." Came the harsh voice of Sister Anzhela from the hall. "She's too brutish to be a Sister at this church. Lovely as your mother you may have been, but you are no angel."

Lia Looked Sister Anzhela in the eyes. Such an unpleasant woman. "Then Perhaps, Sister Anzhela, I will leave soon. " A scoff came from said sister. "no one wants to adopt you, you might as well leave when you are of age. No one will come for you until then. Child of Heathens. God doesn't intend to forgive your parents, or you."

Lia's retort was cut off as the doors to the Worship hall opened with loud wooden creaks and officials walked in. Sister Anzhela rushed over to them, Sister Yana following suit. The both bowed their heads and talked quietly with the men as Lia looked on in confusion. Her confusion was short lived as Sister Yana ran off to find all the other children who currently resided at the convent. Lia rushed to put her broom away and gathered with the others. The officials had them line up single file.

The officials went down the line either nodding or shaking their head at the children. Those that received a nod were pulled off to the side. There was a great deal of confusion all around. What were they selecting children for? An official stopped in front of Lia, looking at her carefully before giving a gut twisting smirk and a nod. Lia was pulled off to the side with five others. Two boys and two other females. That was it. Lia looked to sister Yana in confusion, only to see her sad expression. Terror set itself low in her stomach. What was going to happen to them? No answers were given as they were ushered out of the Convent and into the backs of wagons. Lia caught a glimpse of Sister Yana trying to run after the wagon, but with her age, Sister Yana was held back by the younger Sisters of the convent. An official handed Sister Anzhela a brown pouch. Had they been sold?! She watched the closest person she had to family disappear behind snow covered mountains. Lia refused to cry and instead turned her attention to those around her.

The boys weren't very fearful, sitting quietly with their hands clasped together in front of them. The girls, with which she often went to study with, were clinging to each other in fear.

Lia looked to the guard next to her, ensuring no escape from the wagon. They were all confused. When would answers be given? The guard looked nice enough, by Lia's standards. "Excuse me, but what's going on?" The guard gave her a hostile look and Lia simply turned her attention away from the guard. With all the bumps along the path, Lia was sure to have a sore bottom. Where ever they were going was far from the convent they had all called home. There was likely no returning.

Lia looked to the bench she was seated upon. It was old wood, unsanded and uncushioned. Never mind a sore bottom; hers was likely to be bruised and uncomfortable for days to come. The rest of the wagon was similar. Old and uncomfortable. Night fell and her companions had fallen asleep, the guards remained vigilant, one even ordering her to sleep. She had leaned over to rest her head on the girl next to her. No complaint was given and she closed her eyes. The next morning a rude awakening was given to the group. Ice cold water was splashed upon them, soaking their thick wool clothes. They were dragged one by one out of the wagon and into the back of a large, rather royal looking building.

The halls were large, walls decorated with wondrous paintings. Her thoughts were interrupted when she was shoved to the ground, her head held down in a bow.

"We have brought you five from a small settlement. They might have potential for you, sir." She could hear the man with the sickening smirk speak before the sound of boots neared them. She heard the girls cry and squirm as their heads were yanked up by their hair, the boys growling, before finally the sound of boots reached Lia.

There was a stinging pain in her scalp, as she too, had her head yanked up by her hair. She clenched her teeth and opened an eye to the one who had yanked her hair up. He had a pale and thin face, eyes dark and slightly sunken in, slicked back greying hair. Such a cruel looking man. He shook her head side to side wanting to get a sound out of her. When no sound was received the man hummed before bringing his boney hand sharply across her cheek eliciting a gasp from Lia. A curvy smile spread across the man's face and he dropped her head walking away.

"From now on, you are my property. I have been given an order from his royal highness to train him the best assassins. If you disappoint me, you will be punished." His voice would send a wave of disgust through any decent human being. The man moved once again down the line, inquiring the names of the children. He stomped over to where Lia was and again, yanked her head up by her hair. "Name."

She glared at the man, and considered not answering. "Lia Venera Sollus." The man dropped her head and brushed the strands he had pulled from her head onto the floor before continuing his deplorable little speech. "You will refer to me as master from this day forth. Take them away. "

Once again they were dragged down the halls, and then down cold stone steps into what one would assume to be the basement. Completely windowless. They were separated off at that point. Lia was dragged into a cell, her ankles and wrists bound by shackles. The Guard left her there, shackled and chained to the floor. The length of chain allowed limited movement. She fought against the chains, pulling and trying to break free. But her ten year old body was not strong enough.

Completely tired she sank to the floor, pressing a cool shackle to her stinging cheek. Never before had she been treated in such a way. This slight moment of peace was interrupted by screams in a room not far from hers. She could hear a boy begging them to stop. They were going to torture them all. Had god truly forsaken her because of her parent's lack of religion? Finally she let tears of frustration show themselves in the corners of her eyes. She kept her head low as the screams continued. They got closer and closer as the day went on; only making her dread what was to come. She tried to block it out as best as she could, but to no avail. What she had heard all day, she would now experience as the heavy looking door to her cell was opened. In stepped the skeletal man from before.

"Ah, last one for the day. Let's see how stubborn you are compared to this morning." The man approached her and yanked her head up. Shaking it side to side before gripping her chin tightly. "Still so stubborn…I'll break you, and build you back up." His breath smelt foul. He dropped her head suddenly and brought his knee up to make contact with her chin, causing a pained gasp from her. Lia fell back onto cold, dusty floor blood seeping from her mouth.  
The man pulled her up again and shoved her forward, delivering a sharp kick to her spine, making Lia cry out in pain. He planted his boot on the back of her head and ground her face into the floor, smearing blood across it. He yanked her back up again and looked her in the eyes before slapping her once more. "Stand."

Lia coughed and struggled to stand. She was too slow and felt his cold hands curl around her neck and hoist her up like a lifeless ragdoll, strangling her before slamming her into the ground repeatedly, each time earning a pained gasp from the small girl. She was left on the floor, gasping for breath as the man stepped away, and grabbed something from the guard. It made a loud zapping noise, and that alone, struck fear into Lia. From the corner of her eye, Lia could see what it was. Cattle prod. It soon made contact with her side, making her scream and jerk away, yet it was held to her side, electrocuting her painfully. Endless screams came from her and saliva ran down her chin. The man looked her in the eyes, a curled and wicked smile spreading across his skeleton like features. "I'm not done with you."

The man motioned for the guard to restrain her further as he neared her with a large pair of metal pliers. He forced open her mouth sticking the pliers in, grabbing her back molar and yanking it out. Blood poured into her mouth from the open socket in her upper jaw as she screamed in pain. Her fingers clenched into fists at her sides. Her tears flowed as freely as the blood from her missing molar. Sure she still had a few baby teeth, and a new would grow in its place, but the pain was there none the less. The man tossed her tooth aside without a care, and grinned into her terror filled eyes. "Not so tough now are we?" A punch was delivered to her gut, making her spit blood onto the floor. He waived the guard away. "Stand." Lia shakily pushed herself to her feet; the man did not grab her this time. "Still able to stand. Good. We will continue until you can no longer do so."

Something inside Lia screamed in fear. This truly was god's punishment for her. The cross around her neck, a gift from Sister Yana, felt heavy. Her torment went on for another hour, before she was left, crumpled on the floor to rot until the next day. Through the night, she laid there, bleeding onto the floor. Her hands wrapped around the cross tightly. Shakily her crumpled form moved near the wall, where she drew one vertical line in blood. She would keep track of time and her punishments, and pray for god to forgive her, though forgiveness may never come.

The lines increased, occasionally in doubles. Ninety six red lines were marked upon her cell wall in blood. The more painful days marked in bold red. Her once pale skin was caked in dried blood, her hair messy and dirty. Her clothes were tattered, and the shackles had worn into her skin leaving red rings. Lia sat in the floor, waiting. Finally toward the end of the day the door to her cell opened and she looked up at her tormenter. His arms were crossed behind his back as he looked down at her. "Stand."

Lia complied, standing awkwardly. This man, one she was told to address as master, glanced at the guard and muttered. "Undo the shackles. It's time to train this broken mutt." The guard undid her shackles and stepped away. Her legs and arms felt so light. Lia looked at the man, in curiosity, but followed when shoved by the guard. Her legs wobbled but she followed none the less. She was led to a room with man shaped targets on the walls, and tables full of knives and guns. The man spoke.

"Now that you have been broken, we will train you to be a killer. You will train with these weapons until you are an expert in my eyes. Your physical training will be given to you by the generation before you. But remember, do not disappoint me." The man stared down into her eyes, expecting an answer from her. Lia bowed her head, "Yes, master." A curled and wicked smile, one she was all too familiar with, sat upon the man's face before her turned and left. She was left with a hostile looking guy, who looked at her in disgust. He had black short spiky hair, and brown eyes dark so dark that they were almost black. Lia kept her head low, now self-conscious of her disgusting appearance. Though to be fair, he was no prize either as far as looks went. A scoff came from the guy, making Lia look up.

"You're the worst one yet…stubbornness gets you nowhere brat." There was a smirk on his face, one that Lia didn't like. "You're going to be clean before I train you. " Lia simply blinked at him, and turned to face him.

"And who are you?" The guy appeared to be slightly surprised to hear her speak. "I am your trainer. Vikenti. Don't suppose you even remember your name." A frown came across Lia's face. Did he honestly think she was that stupid? "Lia Venera Sollus." Vikenti smirked. "Follow." Lia followed behind him quietly. Lia was pelted unexpected with clothes to her face, earning a sigh from Vikenti. "Terrible reflexes. We'll have to work on that." He shoved Lia into a room. Clearly a bathroom from the large tub, the door was closed behind her and, for once Lia felt happy. She turned the water on, and watched it fill the tub. She hadn't bathed for too long. She stripped and stepped into the water, sinking in, all the way up to her shoulders. Lia struggled to read the bottles, but eventually figured it out and began to scrub her skin and hair, watching the water turn brown. It took about two washes before Lia was completely clean. She dressed in the clothes that were thrown at her. A black short sleeved shirt, loose legged black capris, socks and a pair of boots.

Pushing the door open she saw Vikenti still standing there. He looked her over before shrugging. "Skinny, and quite frankly pathetic. I've got my hands full with you." Lia simply blinked at him, trailing after him as he walked. He led her into a large room. "You will maneuver this obstacle course five times, and then we will proceed with training. Lia looked at him, and then back to the course. Ropes, spikes, sky scraper, incline wall, weaver, island hopper, salmon ladder, low barb wire. Giving a sigh she ran at it struggling to move even a little bit up the rope. She fell back to the floor with a thud.

She heard Vikenti take a seat on the floor and sigh. "This is going to take forever." She got back up and tried the rope again. She fell many times before reaching the top. Now she had to safely get over the spikes. One failure already, making holes in her new shirt, and her skin. Within several attempts she had fallen, but Vikenti had made it clear she had to keep going or suffer the consequences of their master once more. Lia would rather force herself to endure this, than the days of torture. Her hands were raw and bloody from the ropes, yet she continued.

Finally placing a hand upon the skyscraper, she heaved her tired body up the first level, clawing onto the second and the blood on her hands making the surface slick. A fall from here would surely break her bones. Maybe even kill her if she landed wrong. She heaved herself up to the top, resting on the cool surface.

"Hurry up brat! At least make it down from there so we can eat!"

Lia looked down at him, for the first time realizing how high up she was. Biting her lip she swung her leg over the edge, her toes feeling for the level below her. It was a slow decent, but she made it down.

"About time. Come on." Lia scrambled after Vikenti, trailing after like a small shadow, all the way to a room full of other young children sitting at tables eating. Lia followed Vikenti, their meals identical to everyone else's. Some type of soup it looked like, bread, meat and a thick liquid in a glass. She sat beside Vikenti, who spoke to another boy, one with white hair, as Lia ate in silence. The other boy turned his attention to Lia.

"First day of training eh? I'm Simyon. " The white haired boy extended a large hand to Lia. She looked at his hand for a moment before reaching a hand out to shake his. "Lia.." A toothy grin spread on Simyon's face. "Nice to meet ya little sis. Don't let Vik pick on you too much." Lia nodded at Simyon as Vikenti or Vik, snapped at him. When Vikenti was done, he dragged Lia away with him by her upper arm. Once back to the obstacle course he wrapped Lia's bleeding palms, though not being gentle at all. He shoved her back to the course. "Go on. You have four and a half times left before we continue." Lia went back to where she left off, the incline wall. The first attempt she smacked into the wall, earning snickers from Vikenti. She took a running start and jumped the second time, landing halfway on the top of the wall. She heaved herself over and quickly went to the weaver.

"The objective of that one is to weave your body through the bars. No skipping bars." Lia nodded in response to Vikenti's comment. She heaved her small body on top of the first bar, squirming her upper body through the second. This was difficult.

"Just Relax, this one's about fluidity little sis!" Came the voice of Simyon from the door. Lia looked over before relaxing ad pulling herself through the bars.

"No wonder your charges always fail against others…you don't help them Vikenti." Simyon spoke in a hushed tone. A frown placed itself upon Vikenti's face. "Don't you have your own charge to train?" Simyon Sighed, "Nope. He lost last week. He's dead. Shura trains hers so well…This is your first charge in a while. Master finally decided to give you a second chance. Don't ruin it by not training her carefully." With that, Simyon was silent, taking a seat next to Vikenti, to observe Lia's training.

Lia slid through the last bar and steadied herself of the first part of the island hop. She carefully hopped from one island to another, struggling to maintain her balance. Taking a breath she moved on to the next obstacle, the salmon ladder. She looked at it in confusion before looking over to Vikenti, who sighed and pushed himself up from the floor and walked to Lia.

"Pay attention, and step back." Lia stepped back and watched Vikenti grab the metal pole, lift himself and hook the bar on the rungs above, going all the way to the top before swinging back down. "Now you try." He placed the pole back on the bottom rung and moved so Lia could try. She did her best to mimic what he had shown her, though very clumsily, and made it to the top. "Wow, you actually didn't fail on the first try." Lia sighed and dropped from the top rung, and moved on without a word.

Finally, the last obstacle. Low laying barb wire. Lia went to her stomach and crawled under it carefully. One run down, four more to go. She went back to the ropes and began her second run. With each run through it got harder for her muscles, and by the time she was done with her fifth run, she could barely walk. Vikenti sighed; clearly disappointed this had taken her so long. Simyon patted her on the head and left them. "You're still standing, so we'll keep training." They moved to another room, the one from before, filled with weapons and targets. Vikenti handed her a gun, and showed her how to hold and aim before turning her loose on a target.

Her aim wasn't bad, but it wasn't fantastic either. "Aim for the head. You're going to be an assassin not a body guard." Lia aimed for the head and fired multiple times, empty casings falling to the ground. "not bad, let's see you with knives." He took the gun away from her and replaced it with a knife. Lia threw it, the handle bounced off the target and to the floor. "Pathetic. Try again." Lia kept going, knife after knife bounced off the target, before Vikenti stepped in and corrected her. She tried again, finally nailing one in the leg of the target. "Finally. Now try to hit it more than once, and make it lethal."

Time dragged on until the target was full of knives, and Vikenti gave a shrug. "suppose you aren't too bad, if someone shows you how to do it." Lia gave a small smile in his direction making him frown. "What're you smiling about? Time for sleep." Lia trailed after him again, escorted to a small room with a single bed in it. "Sleep now. We work again tomorrow." Lia was alone again. She held her cross in her bandaged hand before settling into a bed for the first time in what seemed like so long.

Her sleep was disturbed early in the morning, by Vikenti. "Come on. Food and then we go to train. Hurry up and get changed." Still so stiff in the morning, would he always be like this? A week of training dragged by, Lia had improved. At the end of the week, the skeletal man they called master appeared. "Vikenti, she will compete for her life today. If this charge fails, it will be your life. You're the best trained so far, it would be a shame for my work to go to waste." The master looked at Lia, who bowed her head to him. "Do not fail, Girl."

"Yes master." With that, the master left. Lia turned to Vikenti, who she had taken to calling Vik, just like Simyon. "Vik…I have to compete?" A nod came from Vik. "You have to maneuver the obstacle course faster than them, and instead of a target, you have to kill your opponent. It's the only way you'll get to continue here. You're fast, and I know Simyon's been training you after I'm done with you. So no doubt you'll make it. Just don't freeze up." She had to fight for her life today. A hand on her head stirred her from her thoughts. She looked up, and rather than it being Simyon, as it usually was, she saw Vik.

"Fail and I won't forgive you." So much for him being nice. An hour later she was led to a large room, the obstacle course in the center, risers full of the others who she had come to know here. At the end of the obstacle course laid two tables. Both with guns and knives. Today, Lia would have to kill someone.

She stepped into the arena and stood next to a boy, one who looked maybe two years older than her. At the chime of a bell, they were off. Lia maneuvered as quickly as possible, breezing through it and leaving the boy behind as she stood by the farthest table. Perhaps this was god's punishment for her, but regardless, she would not fail. She had survived that storm years ago, she survived the torture, she would survive this.

The boy crawled from the last obstacle and grabbed the gun, shooting at Lia, who narrowly dodged bullets, a few skimming her arms and side. Lia went for a knife and ran, getting closer to the boy, delivering a few hits, successfully knocking the gun away. She was sweating, her heart beating like thunder in her chest. She saw herself reflected in the boy's eyes, which caused her to hesitate. That brief moment of hesitation allow the boy to kick her off and send her skidding across the floor. He moved to grab the gun on her table; Lia scrambled for a knife and threw it as he pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed by her head and lodged in the wall. She looked to the boy; her knife had lodged itself in his left eye. The boy screamed as blood flowed into his hand and shot blindly at her. She grabbed yet another knife, keeping her expression blank and her hand steady. She made the finishing blow. The second knife lodged deep into his throat.

The boy stood for moments after the knife pierced his throat, blood gurgling from his mouth. A thud and it was over. Lia stood, covered in dirt and her own blood in the arena. She looked to Vikenti, who nodded and waived her over. The others left the risers to return to training.

"You hesitated." Vik muttered, earning a nod from Lia. "Did I teach you to hesitate?" A head shake from Lia. Their master approached and Lia bowed her head. "She did not fail this time. Get rid of that hesitation. "Her skeletal master turned his gaze to Lia before reaching toward her and gripping her chin in a tight grip. "You live for me. Your parents froze to death. Not even god can help you. Do not die, your life is mine." Her chin was released and their master left.

Lia fell to her knee's feeling weak and broken. God could not help her? If he couldn't who would? Her heart was full of fear and terror as she broke, covering her ears to the cruelty of the world. Tears flowed down her cheeks and dripped to the floor. No mother, no father, no home, and no mercy. Why had she been dealt such a life? Had she sinned beyond forgiveness? Had her parents? So many things went through her mind, her body was shaking and hyperventilating.

A hand came to rest atop of her head. Lia looked up to the face of Vik, his eyes full of empathy for once and not judgement or cold acknowledgement. "Why?" She asked in a trembling voice. "Why is this happening? How can you live with this?" Vik leant to her level, and wiped her tears with a callused finger. "You learn, and become strong. Stronger than the fear and pain." She looked at him in confusion. "I'll teach you, don't worry." Lia nodded and let her hands drop from her head and rest in her lap. Vik sighed and ruffled her hair. "Come on, we have training to do."

She stood as he did and trailed behind him, as his usual shadow. They went to a different room from the usual. It had a much larger and longer obstacle course. Not hesitating Lia ran at it, regardless of what her sin was, or how much torment she would endure. She would persevere, and obtain her freedom, forgiveness from god or not. By the end of her runs, which she had lost count of, she was bloody, dirty and sweaty. She turned to Vik, who nodded in slight approval. They moved on without a word between them. They trained tirelessly, and as weeks went by, things got easier for Lia. The killing, the abuse and her master's words had little to no effect on her.

On the side Simyon taught her basic education that he knew. Math, history, English, how to read and write, many things she would need to know. Simyon was much like a big brother, being fifteen he played the role well. Vik on the other hand, his age thirteen, was not so warm towards her. They had their moments now and then though. Some of which involved them trying to knock the other on their ass. As a result, Lia had gotten better at hand to hand combat.

Lia Stood in her small room, actually taking the time to look at herself. Her hair was short, having been cut so many times. It was uneven in areas, and stuck out weird. It was a shade of brown one could closely relate to chocolate. Her skin had remained pale, but had scars here and there. The most prominent were the ones around her wrists and ankles. A permanent reminder of her time in that cell, and of the torture she had endured. She had other scars as well, on her sides from the spikes of the first obstacle course, bullet wounds, and knife cuts. She had dark circles under her eyes, which stayed the same blue as her mothers had once been.

Her mother, Liliya had told her when she was very young that she looked like a doll. Now, she looked like a doll that had been torn and broken and stitched back up. She touched the face she saw in the mirror. This is what she had become. In the mirror she focused on the knives in the make shift target on her wall. She pulled one from the target and moved back to the mirror. Grabbing a lock of hair, she evened it out, turning it into a decent pixie. Maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to grow it out someday. She threw the knife back into the target and left the room to train.

Within the next couple months, she had killed many her own age and younger. She had settled into a pattern. Simyon had eventually gotten a new charge, who he trained carefully. Lia had grown fond of Vik, considering him her best friend. Lia had learned that once she was thirteen, she would receive a charge of her very own. Some poor soul would be in her care. Lia, based off of her age when she arrived was the age of eleven going on twelve. Her muscles had gotten more toned, and she could maneuver better than she could originally. She had developed a preference for knives and swords, rather than guns. The matter irritated her master, but did not disappoint.

The more Lia settled into a pattern, the faster time went. As time went by, she lost all hesitation and regret when she killed. No longer shedding tears for the lives she stole, no longer seeking forgiveness from god for what she had sinned for. The more she killed, the more sins were added to her soul. It would make her unforgiveable. She thought not of her time with her parents, the time she spent at the convent, not of the people she used to call her family. Her only goal was freedom and survival. The man Lia addressed as master seemed pleased with this, and occasionally summoned her to kill random people in his presence. For simple amusement, he would have her kill. Lia pushed it from her mind and moved on.

The year she turned thirteen, she was summoned again. At first she had expected to kill someone. No, not this time. The child that stood in front of her barely looked alive. "You will train this child, as Vikenti trained you."

"Yes master." She replied, looking the child in the eyes with pity. How could this little thing make it through training? She saw nothing in his eyes. Just like the day her mother died. Not a glimmer of life to be seen. Her skeleton of a master left, leaving her and the lifeless child in the room. She walked toward the boy, raising her hand and letting it rest atop his head. The child of course flinched when she raised her hand. She gave his hair a slight ruffle. "What is your name boy?"

"Aleksei." Came a small voice from the shell of a child. "Come on then Aleksei. You need a bath." The boy reeked, Lia felt bad for Vikenti. She must have smelt awful when he first met her. "Lia gave him clothes and showed him to the bath. She stood outside the door as Aleksei bathed.

"Lia, you finally got a charge." Lia nodded as Vik walked toward her. "Did you get a new charge?" Vik scoffed. "Of course not. You're still my charge." Lia blinked at Vik before a smile came across her face. "So you get to watch me train this kid?" Vik nodded.

What a boring thing for him to do. But if it was what he was told to do, he had better do it. The boy stepped out, finally looking a bit more human. Vik looked to the boy and then to Lia. "Now you've got your own little shadow. Let's go. He needs training." Lia nodded and gestured for Aleksei to follow them. They went to the room that held the same obstacle course she had trained on. Her blood was still there, caked onto the spikes and spattered here and there.

"Five runs through the course. I will show you how to do it. I want you to watch closely." Aleksei nodded in response, finally showing some humanity. Lia ran at the nostalgic course, climbing, weaving and maneuvering her way through with ease. "Now Go. Five times." Aleksei went at the course, falling and stumbling through it.

"Is this how you felt watching me?" She asked, looking toward Vik. "Pretty much." Lia sat beside him and watched Aleksei stumble through the course. Hours went by, and Lia and Vik decided to do a light spar while the boy trained. The boy had made it to the sky scraper. She looked over and he had gotten to the top, which made her smile a bit. Once he got down from there, she'd take him to eat. Aleksei walked to the edge of the skyscraper, facing Lia. What was this kid doing? The boy jumped. Time seemed to freeze for a moment as the boy plummeted to the concrete floor, making contact head first. Lia bolted to the boy crumped on the floor, blood pooling beneath him.

She lifted his head into her lap. He was dead. This boy, this young boy, had taken his own life. She stood, placing the boys head on the ground gently. "Vik…can you handle the body? I have to report to master." Vik nodded, and Lia left to notify her master of the failure. She made her way to his study, where all reports of progress were given, as well as punishment for failure. She knocked on the door, and waited for a response. "Who is it? It had better be important. " Her masters voice sounded strained.

"Lia." She spoke monotonously. "Enter." Lia did as told and opened the door, stepping inside and closing the door behind herself. Her master was seated behind his desk, reclined in his chair with his eyes closed. "Master, My charge has taken his own life." Her masters eyes snapped open, and he glared in her direction. "And you allowed that to happen?" Lia kept her head bowed and spoke, "Unfortunately Master." Her master shoved something away from himself. "Get out." She watched as Shura, an older girl fled the room and her master redid his pants. The whole thing disgusted Lia.

The skeletal master moved in front of Lia and gripped her chin, making her look at him. "I expected better from you. " He released her chin. "Turn around and kneel." Lia did as told, facing the door. She could hear him retrieve something from a drawer and walk up behind her. "Remove your shirt." Again, Lia did as told, removing her shirt. Her bare back was exposed to him. Her jaw clenched as he cracked a whip against the ground. Moments later it made contact with her back, making her hiss in pain. The last time she was tortured like this had been so long ago.

He didn't let up, whipping her until he was tired, giving her a grunt in dismissal. Lia walked out of the room, struggling to remain standing as pain waved through her back, soaking her shirt in blood. Lia stumbled In the direction of her room. She leant against the wall for support. Through her blurred vision she could see Vik walking toward her. "Vik…."

Vik walked to her and lifted her, careful of her back. Her vision went black. By the time she woke, her back was bandaged, Vik sitting nearby. "Vik...How long was I out?" He looked at her, and sighed. "About two days. This is what happens when someone fails with a charge." Lia looked to him in slight horror. "How many times have you received such punishment?" Vik stood, And lifted the back of his shirt. There was no skin, only scar tissue. The cruelty of the world persisted.

"Vik….Can we ever be free?" Her comment earned a look of surprise from him. "Maybe…Just be patient Lia." She looked at him, a grim smile on her face. "Alright."

"For now, we have to wait for your back to heal." Lia nodded.

Once her back had healed enough to allow movement she was training again. It would be some time before another charge was placed beneath her. For now, She and Vik would train. Simyon, who had been busy with his charge, had decided to visit them. "Hey sis, Vik. Wanna learn some new tricks?" His grin held mischief and a promise of change from the norm. Lock picking and restraining people. It was worth learning if one was to become a proper assassin.

So many locks to learn, latches and more. Infiltration was Lia's focus for the next couple weeks. The locks persisted in agitating her. Months passed, and she continued to struggle, while Vik had finished long ago. Their training went, on and at some point Vik had been given missions, Yet, he still came back to further train her. Months turned into years. In those years, Lia had done many jobs but had barely seen the outside world. Many of her charges had died, her back now mottled with scars. But, some skin remained amongst the scar tissue. The weekly death matches persisted, weeding out the weak. Killing became second nature.

Lia was now a grown young woman, at the age of twenty. Vik, now twenty-two and Simyon at twenty-four. Their master had aged significantly. Lia had hope for freedom. Now, they could be able to rid themselves of this skeletal monster. Vik returned from a job late one day. Something had changed in him. He seemed colder, if possible. "Vik. Are you-"

"Lia. Your match today…" Lia tilted her head at him in curiosity. "What about it?" Vik looked at her before turning away. "Nothing. I'll see you later.."

She frowned, finding his behavior odd. Brushing it off she left for her match. Arriving in the arena, her eyes widened and her heart stopped. In the arena stood Vik. She was to kill her mentor, her only friend. "V-Vik…." Her voice shook. She lowered her head and shook it, refusing to do this. While her head was bowed, Vik barreled into her, knocking her to the side. Stumbling to her feet she sloppily blocked his hits. Lia's legs shook as she struggled to fight him off. It was too cruel. Vik pulled a knife, swiping at her and cutting her forearms. She fought back, landing a few cuts of her own. "Vik, " Vik rammed into her, pinning her down. His knife has cut her side, hers lodged in his chest.

Looking up, she saw a smile on Vik's face. He leant to her ear, muttering out "Get your freedom, Lia" Her face contorted in horror as he went still. She rolled him off of her and held his head In her lap. For the first time since her father, she wailed at her loss, sobbing. Her sadness turned to anger as their skeletal master strode up to her, his guards trailing behind. "Stand." Lia grit her teeth and stood, knife still in her side.

She blocked out his words, so full of rage. Her hand went to the knife in her side and pulled it out. Giving a yell of rage she went after her master. Her knife lodged in his gut, and she kicked him hard in the side, fighting off his guards. She slaughtered them and turned to the skeletal man who had tormented her for ten years. Tossing a guards head to the side, she stalked towards him as he stood slowly from the ground. Lia pulled a gun from a fallen guard and aimed it at the man. He halted in his movements.

"Stand." She commanded. He hesitated to comply. "I said Stand. Now!" The man stood. Not so strong without his protectors. "You…will no longer torment us."

The man laughed a broken cackle. "And what are you doing to do?! Stop me?"

A small laugh came from Lia and a smile spread across her face. "You think I'm letting you live. I'm not as stupid as you think. I know no such thing as forgiveness." She pulled the trigger, putting a bullet through his head. She dropped the gun and looked to the risers. So many stunned faces. Simyon was the first to speak. "He's finally dead…" Chaos ensued as the young over threw the rest of the guards. Lia remained in the arena with Vik's body. She had closed his eyes and removed the knife from his chest. Sobs shook her body once more. Things were quiet as Lia turned to face Simyon. "We should go." Lia nodded. "We should bury him at least. But not here. He deserves better than this." Simyon nodded and lifted Vikenti from the ground.

They left the building, finally free. They found a suitable place and made a grave for Vikenti. Lia knelt next to Vik's body and unclasped the cross from around her neck. "Vik when I was little way before I met you, my mother died. She gave me this cross, as a reminder to always stay strong as she told me to before she died." She put the cross around Vik's neck. "I want you to have this. When you see my mother, I want you to show her this. She'll take care of you." She touched her forehead to his before standing. They lowered Vik into the grave and looked down at him.

Lia Spoke. "For as much as it has pleased our Heavenly Father in His wise providence to take unto Himself our beloved Vikenti, we therefore commit his body to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust, looking for the blessed hope and the glorious appearing of the great God in our Savior Jesus Christ who shall change the body of our humiliation and fashion it anew in the likeness of His own body of glory according to the working of His mighty power wherewith He is able even to subdue all things unto Himself."

Simyon looked at her oddly, but said nothing as they buried Vik. They marked his grave with a large stone, his name carved in with a knife. Simyon turned to Lia, "What now?" She glanced at him. "I think…you should live a normal life brother. You still have family out there right? Go to them."

"Come with me. I'm sure they'd love to have you." Lia shook her head in response. "No…I think I'd like to see the world. England first." Simyon nodded. "Just come home every now and then. She smiled and nodded, bidding farewell the next morning as they parted ways.

Lia had grabbed many weapons before leaving the facility. Two pistols and perhaps too many knives. She stowed them in a bag and hitched a ride on a wagon back to her village. The long was just as long as she had remembered it to be, and her butt was just as sore. She got off of the wagon and trudged to the convent, her appearance turning many heads. Opening the door the convent, she saw the worship hall that she had swept so many times with Sister Yana. The young nuns looked at her with fear and backed away as Lia approached Sister Yana, who had aged significantly. She looked to be in her sixties or seventies.

"Who are you, girl." Sister Yana asked, slightly fearful. Lia smiled and replied. "Sister Yana, It's me. Lia." A look of shock covered the elderly nuns features as she cupped Lia's cheeks in her hands. "You've grown so much…What did they do to you? You look ill…" Lia nodded and smiled a bit. "It's over now. " She embraced Sister Yana tightly, having missed her dearly for ten years. Sister Yana worried as much as she had remembered, ushering Lia into a bath, having her eat and rest. Just like when she was little. "Sister...You're still such a mother…" This brought a small laugh from the nun. "You were a handful, it's a wonder your late mother could keep up with you."

A sheepish smile made its way to her face. "Sorry…Probably why sister Anzhela didn't like me." Sister Yana nodded. Lia inhaled the clear mountain air, having missed the cold bite to it. Lia knew she couldn't stay forever. She wasn't fit to be a nun anymore, not that she had a knack for it in the first place. "Sister…I'll be leaving soon. But I'll return again."

Sister Yana looked to Lia and nodded. "I see…even though you just returned. Though, I always expected you to leave the convent at some point. I just wish it wasn't in the way you had." The elderly woman's expression went into that of sadness. "I couldn't believe what Anzhela had done. All for her selfish benefit."

"It's Alright sister. This was the plan that god had set for me. To pay for the sins of my heathen parents, and my own in blood. Nothing like what happened to me…Will happen to another child." If it did, she would lay waste to their organization. Sister Yana smiled at Lia. "I believe, you will protect many. You may receive forgiveness for that." Lia shook her head.

"I won't be forgiven for the lives I stole from the innocent. However, I will take the lives of any target deemed to be evil."

"You intend to continue as an assassin, after all they did to you?!"

"Yes…It's what Vik would do." Nothing but silence came from the nun. Lia turned and headed into the convent. She knelt in the cathedral before the altar, for the first time in her life.

"I pray not for forgiveness, but guidance as I walk the path you paved for me. I will not falter from this path, and accept the pain it will bring. Amen." Lia stood and made her way to her room. She had a healthier appearance now. She had rested enough. Her hair reached her lower back, with long bangs she had to sweep out of her face every so often. She turned from the mirror and dressed for departure.

A black dress shirt with red lace along the front where the buttons were, a red ribbon holding the collar closed. A pair of mid-thigh black shorts, red suspenders and black boots completed the rest of her attire. The remaining ribbon she had, she wore in her hair.

Strapping knives to her legs, and holstering guns to her hips, she donned the black cloak Sister Yana gave her for her trip. On her way out, she stopped to say farewell to sister Yana. "I will notify the Vatican of Sister Anzhela, and the other orphans that went missing. England is my first stop."

Lia had made it to the outskirts of Russia in a weeks time from her small mountain village. From there, she traveled through Poland to Germany. She would take a boat to the United Kingdom. Lia sat on the dock, waiting for her ship. A man sat beside her. "Hello young lady…I represent an organization of sorts, and I couldn't help but notice…you're heavily armed. Are you a gun for hire? If so, I believe my organization would hire you."

Lia glanced at the man. "I'm no gunman…I doubt your 'organization' would have any targets that would interest me anyway."

The man grinned. "We might have one….A woman in England."

"Unless she has corrupted the innocent, I have no interest."

"Oh but she has." The man pulled two photos from a pocket inside his coat. The first was of a blonde woman with tanned skin and glasses. The second of a young woman with short blonde hair, and very well endowed mind you. "The short haired blonde, an orphan. The English woman took the girl into her organization, and trained her to kill mercilessly."

Lia took the photos from him and tucked them into her cloak. The man grinned before speaking. "The target is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Once she is dead, you can expect payment from my organization."

"What is the name of your organization?"

"Millennium."


End file.
